All The Way II
by Allora Lovett
Summary: Kisshu and Ichigo go all the way. KXI.


**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Please read and review. Also don't forget to check out my poll.**

**This is the continuation of "All The Way".**

**The ship**

Kisshu and Taruto were standing outside Pai's door, both of them with their mouths wide open, they had heard the commotion. They had heard Lettuce and Pai have sex.

"Good for Pai." Kisshu said._ Maybe Koneko-chan is ready too?_ Kisshu thought. "I'll see you later Taruto." he said transporting off.

**Ichigo's house**

Kisshu transported to Ichigo's room. Ichigo laid on her bed in a pair of pink pajama shorts and tank that had strawberries on it. "Kisshu." she said happily jumping up on top of him.

"Hi Koneko-chan." he said kissing her. "I wanted to tell you something shocking." he said cocking his eyebrows.

"What is it?" she asked, interest peaked.

"Pai and Lettuce just did it." he said.

"They did!?" Ichigo said surprised.

Kisshu nodded. "And it got me thinking, would you…" he said blushing.

"You mean, we…" Ichigo said blushing.

Kisshu looked down with a small smile on his face. "If you're not ready then I understand."

Ichigo thought for a minute, she loved Kisshu, she wanted to do whatever she could to make him happy and if that meant that they slept with each other than so be it. Then she had a thought I guess it wouldn't be so bad if we did it. "Okay, let's do it." she said nodding.

Kisshu looked up with his eyebrows raised. "Really? Are you ready to?" he asked.

"Yes." Ichigo said. She got up and went over to her door and locked it. "My mom and dad are out so nobody will hear us."

Kisshu leaned in and started kissing her. He slowly moved his hands around her waist while she moved her arms around his neck. They slowly backed up to the bed and Ichigo laid down. She held herself up on her forearms while Kisshu crawled on top of her holding himself up with his hands.

He slowly pushed his pelvis onto hers and began to move his hips forward and back, causing them both to moan. Kisshu sat up and started untying his hair ties as did Ichigo with hers. He then kicked his shoes off and started undoing his leg and wristbands.

"You look different without them on." Ichigo said chuckling a bit. "You look even skinnier."

"I'm not skinny, I'm toned." he said taking off his shirt revealing his toned chest. Ichigo blushed, he was indeed toned and handsome without his shirt on. Ichigo slowly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, revealing her belly then her pink bra. She threw it causally to the floor as did Kisshu with his.

Kisshu stepped closer to Ichigo and put his hand on her chest feeling her heart race. Ichigo did the same to Kisshu feeling his race even faster. Ichigo looked at the ribbons she threw on the ground. "Kisshu…do you want to try something…fun." she said with a one-sided smile on her face.

"Fun? All this is fun." he said chuckling.

"No, I mean some naughty fun."

"Oh what a naughty kitten you are." he said grinning. Ichigo put her hands on Kisshu's chest and pushed him onto her bed. She jumped on top of him straddling him and started kissing him. Ichigo grabbed Kisshu's wrist and tied it to her bedpost. "Whatcha doing Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"Having some fun." Ichigo said softly into his ear breathing hot air on it. She tied up his other wrist and started scooting down his pants. He had on a pair of dark green boxers that went to his mid-thigh. "Want me to take mine off?" she asked teasingly.

"You know the answer to that kitten." he said grinning. Ichigo hopped off him and slowly pulled her pants down, she wiggled them off her hips onto the floor where she stepped out of them. She wore a pair of pink panties with a strawberry on it that said sweet.

Kisshu took a gulp when he saw her in her undergarments. "You like what you see?" Kisshu made a little whimper and moaning sound. "I'll take that as a yes." she said straddling him again sitting on him. Ichigo pushed her hips into his pelvis and moved forward and back. She felt his member lurch forward and poke at her. "Somebody's ready." she said teasing him again.

"Untie me. I want to feel your body on my fingertips." he said.

Ichigo giggled. "You have to wait." she said rubbing the back of his ear. She knew that the ears for Cyniclons were used for sexual stimulation.

"Ichigo…I…" he began as his face became red.

Ichigo saw that Kisshu was biting his lower lip and throwing his head back into the pillow. Ichigo looked down to see a small wet spot appear on Kisshu's underpants. "Oh Kisshu, already?" she said.

"I can't help it." he said quietly out of breath.

"Oh well I guess it can't be helped." she said shrugging. "Don't worry I'll still put on a show for you." she said standing up on the bed and taking off her bra while she held her arm in front of her breasts covering them.

Kisshu thrust his hips into the air and moaned. "Please untie me."

Ichigo looked down at Kisshu's boxers which clearly showed that he still was not finished yet. "Well, since you're not done." she said untying the ribbons.

The moment Kisshu's wrists were untied he grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and switched positions with her. Kisshu put his fingers in the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them off her legs, all the while looking at her area.

Ichigo started blushing. "Don't look to long, okay?" she said.

"Uh, right." he said nervously. Kisshu laid beside Ichigo and pulled his boxers down. Ichigo's eyes widened when she saw his erect member, she had never seen one before. "Don't look too long, okay?" he said nervously.

Ichigo looked up at Kisshu and smiled. "You have a nice body Kisshu."

"So do you Koneko-chan." he said laying on top of her. "So I guess we, do this now?" Ichigo nodded. "If it hurts too much let me know."

"I will." she said. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said kissing her. He thrust his hips into her and she and he moaned out in pleasure. The pain only lasted for a moment for Ichigo and then the sensation of ecstasy came over her. Kisshu moved himself forward and back quickly while he moaned and whimpered at the same time.

Ichigo and Kisshu were soon panting. "Faster…faster." Ichigo panted out.

"Oh Ichigo!" Kisshu yelled.

"Oh Kisshu!"

In the moment that followed they both release simultaneously, both of them exhausted. Kisshu rolled over off of Ichigo panting and wiping the sweat from his brow. "I love you." Kisshu said.

"I love you too." Ichigo said rolling to her side and kissing him. Ichigo rolled her back into Kisshu's chest and curled up like a cat would. Kisshu wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled her in closer.

"I'm never going to let you go." he said.

"I don't think I'll ever let you let me go." she said.

**Morning**

Kisshu and Ichigo woke up to Ichigo's mother yelling upstairs that breakfast was ready. Kisshu scrambled out of bed naked with Ichigo and quickly got dressed. "I have to go, but I'll see you later." he said.

"I see you later." she said quickly as she kissed him and he transported away to the ship.

**The ship**

Kisshu transported to the ship where he met Pai and Lettuce hanging all over each other at the kitchen table. "And where were you?" Pai asked.

"Having some fun with Koneko-chan." he said with a giant smile on his face.

He started walking off to his room when Pai got up and tapped Kisshu on the shoulder. "Kisshu, your shirt is on backwards." Kisshu looked down and realized that Pai was right. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Pai. "I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks Pai. And Taruto and I will keep yours." he said winking. Kisshu went to his room and laid down in his bed staring at the ceiling. "I love you my naughty Koneko-chan." he said out loud to himself.

**Sorry it's so short but I have to limit interactions.**

**I get many people who read my stories and don't review, so if you could review that would be appreciated. Also don't forget to check out my poll, I got different ones going so check them out from time to time.**


End file.
